Mazda RX-7 (FD) (Series 6)
The Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) (Series 6) (also known as Ẽfini RX-7) is a rotary engine powered sports car, which was produced from 1992 to 2002. It succeeded the Mazda RX-7 FC and consisted of the Series 6 (1992 to 1995), Series 7 (1996 to 1998), and Series 8 (1999 to 2002) model generations. The Series 6 was the most successful car in terms of sales, as it was exported worldwide. In some countries such as Germany, the Series 6 was the only model to be exported due to new emission regulations. The Series 7 featured minor engine changes and was only sold in right-hand drive. The Series 8 was updated with a new body kit, spoiler, tail lights, and upgraded turbochargers. The Type RZ and Spirit R were limited edition versions of the Series 8. It was universally praised by critics, because of its rotary engine, which is unusual for cars and is noted for being powerful, thanks to a twin-turbo system. It is also a popular car in pop culture with its frequent appearances in racing games and action movies, and has been successful in drift motorsport as well. ''The Need for Speed'' The RX-7 appears in The Need for Speed as a yellow class C vehicle. ''Need for Speed: Underground'' The RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Underground and is unlocked after beating Underground Mode event #73 - "Drift for Fifth". ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' The RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2 and is unlocked after completing URL event 10 during Stage 4 of the career. It possesses excellent handling and is a considerably agile car due to its light weight and compact size, making it ideal for Drift events. ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' The RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals and can be purchased for $34,000. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked upon defeating Blacklist racer #9 - Earl - with a price tag of 31,000 cash. It is able to reach a slightly higher top speed than most Japanese sports cars. Because of its low weight, it has great handling, making it more useful in race events rather than pursuits. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 tuner class vehicle that can be purchased for 65,000 cash. It is unlocked for purchase upon defeating Bushido's boss; Kenji. Compared to the rest of the tier 2 tuner lineup, the RX-7 has the best acceleration and top speed, but still offers impressive handling performance that is up to par with the most capable tier 2 cars. It might be less effective in pursuits, as it is not very durable in crashes. A modified RX-7 must be driven in the silver tier canyon checkpoint event of the challenge series. Kenji's Kenji's modified RX-7 has a Bushido livery and is obtainable as a pink slip reward from his Boss Bonus Card reward. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 vehicle with a price tag of $21,000. It has good acceleration and handling, therefore, it is best used for Drift and Grip events, although it can be made useful for Speed Challenges with upgrades. Aki Kimura's Aki Kimura, the Drift King, drives an RX-7 with a drift blueprint and a Touge Union livery. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 3 vehicle with a price tag of $72,000. It is unlocked upon completing the Job - Nick of Time. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $41,000. It is notable for its quick acceleration and high top speed. It can reach 160 mph (257 km/h) in stock form and 209 mph (337 km/h) when fully upgraded. It also handles well in corners. ''Battle Machine'' The Battle Machine RX-7 is unlocked upon completing the first 30 events of the Challenge Series Expansion. ''Need for Speed: World'' The RX-7 was made available in Need for Speed: World during the Taiwan closed test session on October 14, 2009 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. Performance-wise, it is one of the best class D cars. Its handling is excellent due to its light weight and responsive steering. Acceleration is also up to par with heavier and more powerful cars. It is a superb choice for every race and does not show any disadvantages in low heat level pursuit events, but in higher heat levels, against heavier police vehicles, the RX-7 feels less capable. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The RX-7 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 vehicle with a price tag of $65,000 and a car rating of 5.60. It is unlocked it upon collecting 30 stars. Power availability is mostly sufficient in every gear. It stops and steers well because of its outstanding grip performance, making it capable of keeping up with similarly ranged vehicles in most race events and is one of the best cars for drifting. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The RX-7 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road vehicle with a price of $24,800. It has an overall performance rating of D 440 and a handling rating of 2.80. Trivia *In The Need for Speed, the RX-7 does not have a rear spoiler. *Kurt, a member of The Eastsiders crew, swaps his Acura RSX with a Mazda RX-7 during a later stage of the Underground Mode. *The Mazda RX-7 RZ in Need for Speed: The Run can have a Battle Machine paint job applied. *Aki Kimura's RX-7 can be seen in the demo of Need for Speed: ProStreet. Gallery TNFS_MazdaRX7_3DO.jpg|''The Need for Speed'' NFSUG_MazdaRX7.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' nfs underground mazda rx-7 kurt.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Kurt's) nfs underground 2 mazda rx-7.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' NFSUR_PSP_MazdaRX7.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' NFSMWMazdaRX7FDStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSCMazdaRX7Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' rx7 kji.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Kenji's) MazdaRX7Canyon.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSPSMazdaRX7FD.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSMazdaRX7FDAkiKimura.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Aki Kimura's) NFSPSMazdaRX7FDBonusDrift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drift) Need For Speed Pro Street - Noise Bomb organization - Aki Kimura|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Drift King) NFSUNMazdaRX7FDStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNMazdaRX7FDBattleMachine.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Battlemachine) NFSUNMazdaRX7FDBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Bonus) NFSUCPS2MazdaRX7.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2MazdaRX7Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSW_Mazda_RX-7_FD3S_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Mazda_RX-7_FD3S_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Mazda_RX-7_FD3S_Battle_Machine.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Battlemachine) NFSW_Mazda_RX-7_FD3S_Sidestep.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Sidestep) 866.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSS2URX7FD.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksRX7FD.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Mazda RX-7 Shift 2 unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) NFSE_Mazda_RX7_FD.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' pl:Mazda RX-7 FD